Inazuma Pokemon
by Frost Bravo
Summary: El titulo lo dice, parodia de Pokemon que tendran a los de Inazuma en el mundo Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Frost: buenaaaaaaas… soy Frost y he tenido esta idea hace un buen rato… yo debo admitir soy gran fan de pokemon y he visto el anime desde que empezó he jugado todos los juegos etc… fue parte a mi infancia… voy a también a parodiar esto pero vamos a remontarnos al primer pokemon donde empezó todo esta historia tendrá mezclas las histoias del anime y los juegos pero ya vamos… Inazuma Eleven no me pertence es propiedad de Level-5 y tampoco Pokemon que le pertenece a Pokemon Company, y a Nintendo y a Game Freak por parte de los videojuegos… Endo va a ser del papel de Ash.

* * *

Consolas Noentiendo (parodia de nintendo) repartiendo juegos desde 1976 les presenta… Inazuma Pokemon atrapa a los 3.697 pokemon.

(Frost: un momento no son tantos quien escribe esta farsa lo voy a demandar por… a cierto lo escribo yo parodia de humor lo recuerdo perdón la interrupción ^ / / / ^U)

En una casa en el tranquilo pueblo Paleta era la residencia de los Mostaza (en referencia al apellido de Ash que es Ketchump más parecido a Ketchup)

Endo:-vestido como Ash- ¡AL FIN A LLEGADO EL DIA! ¡HOY ME CONVERTIRE EN UN MAESTRO POKEMON! ¡ME DORMI CON LA ROPA PUESTA LAS ULTIMAS OCHO SEMANAS PARA NO PERDER TIEMPO EN ESTUPIDECES!... y no me bañado ni cepillado los dientes en seis días.

10 minutos después

Endo: nos vemos mamá voy a la casa del profesor.

Madre de Endo: Endo sacaste la basura

Endo: eh… ya voy ¬¬

3 horas después

Endo: ya me voy mamá

Madre de Endo: ya hiciste la tarea

Endo: ¬¬

Otras 3 horas después

Endo: ya me voy mamá ¬¬

Madre de Endo: ya limpiaste tu cuarto

Endo: si mamá ya lo hice ¬¬

Madre de Endo: que bueno ya es hora de dormir… anda a acostarte ya lave tu piyama de Hello Kitty

Endo: ok ¬ / / / ¬

A la mañana siguiente en el laboratorio del profesor Oak

Endo:-tocando la puerta- ¡PROFESOR YA LLEGUE ABRA LA PUERTA!

Goenji: hola Endo que haces

Endo: eh… quien eres tu

Goenji: como quien soy yo… no lo recuerdos somos amigos desde pequeños

Endo: eh… no… no me acuerdo

Goenji: como que no… ayer comimos pizza en tu casa soy tu rival de toda la vida Goenji Oak

Endo: ¡AH YA LO SE GOENJI OAK!... no lo siento nunca te conocí

Goenji: Endo soy yo Shuuya Goenji jugamos juntos en el Raimon y en Inazuma Japan ¬¬

Endo: ah hola Goenji ^ ^

Goenji: que idiota -.-

Profesor Oak:-abriendo la puerta de golpe- quien tocaba… a eres tu Goenji

Goenji: hola abuelo

Profesor Oak: parece que viniste por tu primer pokemon

Goenji: si vine con Endo

Profesor: ah que bien y adonde esta

Goenji: detrás de la puerta

Profesor Oak: así -ve detrás de la puerta y ve a Endo incrustado en la pared- ah hola Endo como te va

Endo: hola profesor

Profesor Oak: bueno entren al laboratorio vamos por sus pokemon

5 minutos después

Endo: hace años que no estaba aquí

Goenji: de que hablas estuviste aquí ayer tratando de llevarte tu pokemon de hecho me trajiste para acá para que te ayudara

Endo: ah si ya me acuerdo ^ ^U

Profesor Oak: ah me alegra de que los chicos se interesen en ser maestros pokemon… me recuerda cuando era joven y…

Endo/Goenji: interesante si… donde están nuestros pokemon

Profesor Oak: bueno yo ahora soy muy viejo así que… bueno aquí tienen tu Endo ten un pikachu y tu Goenji toma un squirtle

Goenji: genial mi primer pokemon esta de lujo… que un combate Endo o eres un cobarde.

Endo: tu te lo buscaste ¡VAMOS PIKACHU YO TE ELIJO!

Pikachu: Pika ^ ^

Endo: oye si te pica algo ráscate

Profesor Oak: no Endo los pokemon no hablan y lo único que dicen es su nombre o parte de el

Endo: es eso verdad -mirando a Pikachu

Pikachu: pika -asiente.

Endo: como no me di cuenta ._.

Goenji: Squirtle

Squirtle: escuero escuero (eso es lo que ha dcho siempre en el anime)

Endo: ….

Goenji: …..

3 horas después

Endo: ….

Goenji: ….

Profesor Oak: eh… chicos

Endo/Goenji: cállese que me desconcentro

Otras 3 horas después

Endo: ….

Goenji: ….

Pikachu: pika pika ¬¬ (traducción: no piensan hacer algo)

Squirtle: escuero escuero escuero ¬¬ (traducción: tal vez se les congelo en cerebro a ambos)

Otras 3 horas después

Endo/Goenji: ….. y… ¿cómo se pelea? ._. -Pikachu Squirtle y el Profesor Oak caen al estilo anime.

Pikachu: pika pika Ò_Ó (Traducción: ¡COMO QUE...)

Squirtle: escuero escuero Ò_Ó (Traducción: ... NO SABEN COMO PELEAR!)

Profesor Oak: y porque no dijeron nada ¬¬

Endo: no nos acordábamos de los ataques que usan

Profesor Oak: por todos los… tu dile a Pikachu que use impactrueno y tu dile a Squirtle que use chorro de agua

Endo: ¡PIKACHU USA IMPACTRUENO!

Pikachu: pika… chu -sale un gran relampago dirigiéndose a Squirtle.

Goenji: Squirtle usa chorro de agua

Squirtle:-dispara un chorro de agua desde la boca y golpea pikachu y a la vez el impactrueno le llega y ambos caen debilitados.

Profesor Oak: solo un ataque O_O

Vecino: esperaron nueve horas para que ambos no pudieran continuar con un solo ataque

Vecino 2: tal vez ambos estaban cansados luego de esperar tanto

Endo: y… ahora que profesor

Profesor: ah... tomen 5 pokeballs para que metan a sus pokemon ahí dentro y descansen

Goenji: y ahora que…

Profesor Oak: supongo que quieren ir a la liga pokemon

Endo: a la que cosa pokemon

Profesor Oak: la liga pokemon

Endo: ._.

Profesor Oak: el sueño de todo entrenador pokemon

Endo: ._.

Goenji: Endo es una liga donde gana el que llegue a la final venciendo a todos los demás y si consigue ganar la final será campeón

Endo: a ya decía yo… ¡MUY BIEN VAMOS PIKACHU VAMOS POR LA LIGA POKEMON! -sale corriendo con Pikachu

Goenji: oye espera no te dije como calificas a la liga y… a ya que para que me esfuerzo… aun queda un poco de pizza quieres Squirtle

Squirtle: escuero -asiente.

Profesor Oak: estos chicos tienen serios problemas mentales -.-

Narrador: Luego de una batalla rara, larga y muy estúpida nuestro héroe Endo Mostaza inicia su aventura por ser un maestro pokemon pero en su aventura encontrara muchos desafíos y tendrá que usar su cerebro del cual dudamos que tiene para superarlos… podrá superar todo o será que su dificultad de aprendizaje y su pésima memoria le jueguen en contra… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Inazuma Pokemon

* * *

Frost: y ese fue el capitulo

Goenji: qué clase de final… fue ese

Frost: ese final… fue el único que pudimos hacer con nuestro presupuesto de 5 dólares al día -.-

Goenji: ¬¬

Frost: bueno espero que les haya gustado el episodio… hice esto porque simplemente la idea se me vino a la mente y quise hacerla… todavía trabajo en los otros proyectos quizás Inazumaton esté listo para el fin de semana y si les gusto esta dejen reviews... bueno eso es todo me despido Frost Bravo se retira y que tengan un buen dia.


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon e Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son propiedad de The Pokemon Company y Level-5 respectivamente.

Narrador: luego de la gran victoria de nuestro héroe Endo Mostaza ante su rival Goenji…

Goenji: WOW WOW COMO QUE VICTORIA SI ENDO NI YO GANAMOS Ò_Ó

Frost: lo siento pero el es el héroe y protagonista y como todos sabemos el protagonista siempre se sale con la suya

Goenji: y de donde sacaste eso

Frost: de aquí -muestra un libro- en la guía de cómo hacer héroes de programas.

Goenji: pero tú mismo escribiste el capitulo anterior que fue un empate y…

Frost: si ya entendí error mío ahora vete de aquí que no apareces hasta dentro de unos capítulos mas.

Narrador: puedo seguir ¬¬

Frost: a si claro siga

Narrador: ahora nuestro torpe héroe sigue su viaje a través del bosque que lo llevara a la primera ciudad para su pelea con el líder de gimnasio y asi ganar su primera medalla.

Endo: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO caminando por el bosque con un monstro me encontré como no tenia nombre del profesor Oak me acorde… ooooh profesor que feo eres tu con patas de elefante y tu cuello de avestruz

Pikachu: Pika Pika

Endo: oye ya hablamos de eso si te pica algo te rascas ya que yo no estoy aquí para rascarte todo el rato yo soy tu entrenador pero no tu rascador personal

Pikachu: PIKA PIKA -señalando cerca de un árbol.

Endo: que si te pica te rasques Pikachu

Pikachu: pika -.-

Endo: veamos donde está la salida de este sitio llevo mas de dos horas en este bosquete de porquería -mira a todos lados y ve justamente donde señalaba Pikachu- ¡ANDA UN POKEMON SALVAJE! Porque nunca me dijiste Pikachu

Pikachu: pika pika -.- (Traducción: eso trataba de decirte)

Endo: muy bien sacare mi pokedex la más grande enciclopedia de Pokemon existente en este mundo inventado además trae agenda personal y gameboy incluido

Pokedex: Metapod el pokemon capullo es un pokemon que la ser un capullo no ayuda de mucho ya que no se mueve en ningún momento ni ataca por lo que no es muy recomendable capturarlo

Endo: ok es momento de capturarlo para asi ser el mejor entrenador de pokemons

Pokedex: pero dije que no es muy recomendable…

Endo: cállate

Pokedex: no me pagan lo suficiente para hacer este trabajo -.-

Endo: ok entonces que debo hacer -pensando

Pikachu: pika (yo ayudo)

Endo: calla estoy pensando

3 horas mas tarde

Endo: …..

Pikachu: pika pika

Endo: que te calles y si te pica te rascas de una vez

Pikachu: pika -.-

Otras 3 horas después

Endo: …. Me rindo no se que hacer

Pikachu: pika -.-U ¡PIKA…. -preparando un gran ataque eléctrico.

Endo: pokeball ve -tira una pokeball.

¡Felicidades Metapod a sido capturado!

Endo: genial

Pikachu: PIKA O_O

Endo: muy ahora con un Metapod seré el mero nalgón maestro Pokemon de este fic.

¿?: de eso estas seguro

Endo: quien dijo eso

¿?: solo con capturar un Metapod no te ayuda en nada si no tienes el cerebro suficiente para usarlo

Endo: e-en serio me estas asustando donde estas

¿?: Eh… estoy al lado tuyo

Endo: en donde -mira a todos lados.

¿?: eh acá abajo ¬¬

Endo:-mira abajo- ah lo siento no te vi es como eres muy pequeño ^ ^

¿?: porque todos dicen eso ¬¬ ¡COMO SEA SOY KOGURE Y SOY UN CAZARANAS Y BICHOS Y MI METAPOD LE PATEARA EL TRASERO AL TUYO!

Endo: asi… ¡PUES YA LO VEREMOS ENANO!

Es hora de pelear contra en enano… digo caza ranas y bichos Kogure

Kogure: ¡QUE NO SOY UN ENANO MALDITA SEA! Ò_Ó

Enano… digo caza ranas y bichos Kogure envía a Metapod

Metapod de Kogure:-sale de la pokeball y no hace nada.

Endo: ok aquí vamos ¡METAPOD YO TE ELIJOOOOOOOOO!

Metapod:-sale de la pokeball y tampoco hace nada.

Endo: ok entonces… esto… que ataques tiene un Metapod

Kogure: nada menos que el mas letal y fuerte de todos ¡FORTALEZA! ¡METAPOD UTILIZA FORTALEZA!

…..

Endo: esto… y que pasa con eso tiene que hacer algo o que

Kogure: ya esta pasando fortaleza aumenta por un rato la defensa del Pokemon que la usa.

Endo: eh… eso no mas

Kogure: si

Endo: al menos un efecto de sonido o algo por estilo

Kogure: eh… no

Endo: ya veo… interesante ataque… de hecho claro que lo es en este mundo la estrategia es lo mas importante en las batallas es tener un buen plan para enfrentar a tu rival y asi ganarle.

Pikachu: ._.

Kogure: ._.

Endo: en otras palabras Pikachu usa impactrueno

Pikachu: PIKACHU -lanza el impactrueno a Metapod y este no puede continuar.

Endo: si hemos ganado ^ ^

Pikachu: pika pika ^ ^

Endo: en serio tengo que comprarte un collar anti-pulgas cuando lleguemos a la ciudad

Pikachu: chu -.-

Kogure: ¡O-OYE ESO NO VALE!

Endo: a ya callese -le tira a Metapod en la cara a Kogure.

Kogure: X_X

Endo: muy bien hecho Metapod eres el mejor.

Metapod: Meta

Endo: y ahora donde esta la salida de este lugar

Kogure: mira a tu derecha

Endo:-mira a la derecha y se ve una gran ciudad- pues claro ¬¬

Kogure: vas a enfrentar al líder solo con Pikachu y Metapod

Endo: si y me convertiré en el mejor entrenador Pokemon de este fic totalmente.

Kogure: al menos sabes que Pokemon usa el líder de gimnasio

Endo: no pero entrare y saldré triunfante así siempre son las cosas

Kogure: ire contigo no será que te pierdas en plena ciudad

Endo: no yo me puedo cuidar solo -empieza a caminar.

Kogure: es hacia el otro lado ¬¬

Endo:-vuelve- ok vamos ¬¬

Narrador: Luego de la batalla nuestro héroe favorito sale victorioso contra un entrenador que tiene serios problemas de crecimiento.

Kogure: ¡OIGAN ESTO YA ES MUCHO! Ò_Ó

Narrador: ahora Endo Mostaza se dirige a la ciudad para enfrentarse al primer líder de gimnasio, Mtapod el nuevo amigo Pokemon de Endo terminara siendo un pisapapeles debido a la poca inteligencia de nuestro héroe y no sabremos mas de el, ganara la primea medalla Endo o será que algo saldrá mal y termine debajo del puento como todos dicen no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de Inazuma Pokemon.

Advertencia seguir viendo este fic puede causar vómitos y alucinaciones.

Y eso fue todo nos vemos en el siguiente cap ¡SEE-YA!


	3. Chapter 3

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de Level-5 y Pokemon no me pertenece es propiedad de The Pokemon Company, palabras entre * * son pensamientos.

* * *

Narrador: Volvemos a la historia con nuestro héroe Endo Mostaza avanza firme a su batalla de gimnasio en ciudad Plateada sin perder tiempo y sin perderse.

Endo: ¿sabe dónde está el gimnasio?

Persona 1: no

Endo: ¿sabe dónde está el gimnasio?

Persona 2: no

Endo: ¿sabe dónde está el gimnasio?

Persona 3: no lo siento

Endo: ¿sabe dónde está el gimnasio?

Persona 4: no se

Endo: ¿sabe dónde está el gimnasio?

Persona 1: ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SE!

Endo: y ahora se acuerda donde esta

Persona: ¡NO! Ò_Ó

10 minutos después en un centro Pokemon

Endo: me rindo no sé donde esta ese gimnasio

Enfermera Joy: yo puedo decirte

Endo: en serio O_O

Enfermera Joy: si está al lado de aquí

Endo:-mirando por la ventana- pues claro ¬¬

Enfermera Joy: ^ ^

Endo: ok entonces vamos a el gimnasio para ganar mi primera medalla y estar un paso mas cerca de mi sueño de ser el mero mero maestro Pokemon de este fic.

Enfermera: eh no será mejor que descansen tus pokemon

Endo: pues claro que…

Pikachu: pika X_X

Endo: claro que si… y de paso le da a mi Pikachu un baño anti pulgas pues no deja de quejarse que le pica la piel

Enfermera Joy: claro como digas ^ ^

Pikachu: ¬¬

25 minutos después

Endo: gracias enfermera Joy

Enfermera Joy: de nada suerte ^ ^

Endo: muy bien Pikachu es hora de nuestro mayor reto nuestra primera batalla de gimnasio contra… no se quien -se mueven unos arbustos- ¡Q-Q-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!

Pikachu: Pika -salen chispas eléctricas de sus mejillas.

Endo: ¡YA SALE DE AHÍ! -tira una Pokeball y golpea a algo.

Pidgeotto: pid… X_X -entra a la Pokeball.

Felicidades has atrapado un Pidgeotto.

Endo: ¡LO CONSEGUI CAPTURE UN PIDGEOTTO! ¡AUNQUE NO SE COMO PERO LO HICE!

Pikachu: pika pika pika Ò_Ó (Traducción: en serio… como lo hace el muy idiota)

Endo: veamos que dice…

Pokedex: Pidegeotto el Pokemon pájaro y la forma evolucionada de Pidgey, es extremadamente territorial y ataca con sus filosas garras pero te recomiendo que si te vas a enfrentar al gimnasio de tipo roca no lo uses.

Endo: ándale y tu como sabes que es de tipo roca.

Pokedex: el letrero del gimnasio dice "Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Plateada… líder Kabeyama el maestro de los pokemon tipo roca"

Endo: vaya como lo note

Pokedex: -.-

5 minutos después

Endo: vaya este lugar sí que está hecho de rocas ya veo porque es el gimnasio de tipo roca.

Pikachu: pika pika ¬¬ (Traducción: no me digas)

Endo: ¡OIGAN HAY ALGUIEN EN ESTE LUGAR!

¿?: ¡QUIEN ESTA AHÍ!

Endo: y-y-yo soy Endo Mostaza y vengo a retar al líder de gimnasio para ganar mi primera medalla de gimnasio.

¿?: ¡ACASO CREES QUE TU PUEDES GANAR LA MEDALLA DE GIMNASIO!

Endo: s-s-si TT_TT

¿?:-al lado de Endo- ok muy bien ^ ^

Endo: ¡WAH!

¿?: soy Kabeyama el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Plateada y este es mi compañero Onix

Endo: ándale que serpiente más grande y es de roca -saca el Pokedex.

Pokedex: Onix el pokemon serpiente de roca, excava bajo tierra a más de 80 kilometros por hora en busca de rocas para alimentarse

Endo: ok Pikachu lo derrotara

Pokedex: no lo creo porque Onix es tipo roca y tierra.

Endo: ¿y?

Pokedex: los ataques tipo eléctrico de Pikachu no afecta a los tipo tierra porque la tierra no conduce la electricidad.

Endo: ¿eh? ._.

Pokedex: si atacas con impactrueno no te servirá de nada.

Endo: ¡AH CLARO PORQUE LA TIERRA NO CONDUCE LA ELECTRICIDAD COMO NO ME DIJISTE NADA ANTES!

Pokedex: -.-

Kabeyama: y bien

Endo: entonces usare a Pid…

Pokedex: los del tipo volador son débiles contra los del tipo roca

Endo: dame 10 minutos ^ ^U

Entra una gran mano metálica por el techo y se lleva a Pikachu.

Endo: oigan que pasa…

¿?: Prepárense para los problemas

¿? 2: Y más vale que teman

¿?: Para proteger al mundo de la devastación

¿? 2: y unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación

¿?: Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor

¿? 2: Y para extender nuestro reino hasta el McDonald.

¿?: ¡JESSIE!

¿?: ¡JAMESMEMES!

Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz

James: ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar

Meowth: Meowth así es.

Endo: ¡WAH UN GATO CALLEJERO QUE HABLA!

Meowth: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS GATO CALLEJERO! Ò_Ó

Endo: solo devuélvanme a mi Pikachu

Jessie: lo siento bobo pero este Pikachu se va con nosotros

James: pero tranquilo te enviaremos una postal

Los tres: ¡CHAITO!

Endo: no lo creo porque el líder de gimnasio me ayudara verdad Kabeya…

Kabeyama: ¡TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO! ¡ASI QUE ARREGLA TÚ PROBLEMA BUENA SUERTE! -se va.

Endo: ¡COMO QUE SUERTE!

James: Koffing yo te eligo

Koffing: Koffing

Jessie: Ekans ve

Ekans: kans

Endo: pues yo elijo a Pi… a cierto está atrapado en esa mano… pues entonces… ¡PIDGEOTTO YO TE ELIJOOOOOO!

…..

…

Jessie: hay algún problema

Endo: si es que lo capture recién y no se sus ataques ^ ^U -caen todos al estilo anime.

Pokedex: Ataque Rapido, Tornado, Tacleada y Aletazo.

Endo: gracias ¡Pidgeotto usa ataque rápido!

James: Koffing usa pantalla de humo

Koffing:-empieza a echar humo.

Endo: no veo nada… Pidgeotto usa tornado

Pidgeotto:-empieza a mover las alas creando fuertes ráfagas de viento quitando el humo.

Endo: muy bien ahora… donde se fueron O_O -ve al equipo Rocket volando en un globo aerostático.

Jessie: muy lento para actuar ¡ADIOS!

Kabeyama: ¡ONIX USA TACLEADA! (Placaje para España)

Onix:-sale bajo tierra y embiste el globo del equipo Rocket destruyendo la mano mecánica.

Pikachu: PIKA ^ ^

Endo: te tengo Pikachu -atrapa a Pikachu- estas bien amigo.

Pikachu: pika ^ ^

Endo: usa impactrueno y mándalos a volar.

Pikachu: ¡PIKA… CHU! -lanza el impactrueno contra el equipo Rocket haciendo explotar el globo.

Jessie: no se vale se supone que era un simple trabajo

James: y vinimos acá para terminar como en el anime

Meowth: al menos ya sabemos que pasara próximamente

Los tres: ¡NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ! -desaparecen en el cielo.

Endo: si lo logramos.

Kabeyama: buen trabajo Onix.

Onix: oooooooonix

Endo: bien ahora nuestra batalla.

Kabeyama: bueno pero tengo algo que decir…

Endo: que

Kabeyama: que ahora si tengo que ir al baño.

Endo: bueno espero -.-

6.5 minutos después

Referee: la batalla entre el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Plateada Heigorou Kabeyama y el retador Endo Mostaza de pueblo paleta dará comienzo, solo el retador podrá usar los tres pokemon que trae y solo el podrá hacer cambios.

Líder de gimnasio Kabeyama quiere pelear.

Kabeyama: esperen tengo que ir al baño de nuevo TT_TT

¡NO HAY TIEMPO! Ò_Ó

Kabeyama: TT_TT

Líder de gimnasio Kabeyama envía a Onix.

Kabeyama: Onix da lo mejor.

Onix: OOOOOONIX.

Endo: pues yo elijo a… eh… *maldición si uso a Pidgeotto ese Onix lo hará trisas… un momento…* ¡ESO ES METAPOD! ¡YO TE… un momento donde esta O_O

En pueblo paleta.

Madre de Endo: veo que Endo si compro el pisa papeles… pero no pensé que sería esto ._.

Metapod:-sobre un montón de hojas de papel- Meta…

De vuelta al gimnasio.

Endo: a ya me acorde donde… Pikachu ¡YO TE ELIJO COMPAÑERO CON PULGAS!

Pikachu: ¡PIKACHU!

Endo: ¡PIKACHU USA IMPACTRUENO!

Pikachu: pika… ¡CHUUUUUUU! -impactrueno impacta a Onix pero no pasa nada.

Endo: andale y ahora que paso O_O

Pokedex: ¡TE DIJE QUE LOS ATAQUES ELECTRICOS NO SIRVEN DE NADA CONTRA EL TIPO TIERRA!

Endo: …

Pokedex: y Onix es tipo tierra ¬¬

Endo: ok pensare en algo…

Kabeyama: Onix usa terremoto.

Onix:-con la cola golpea el suelo causando un gran temblor.

Endo: Pikachu salta y usa cola de hierro (Cola Férrea en España).

Pikachu:-da un gran salto y su calo se envuelve en un color plateado- PIKACHU -golpea fuertemente a Onix.

Kabeyama: Onix usa avalancha.

Onix:-golpea el suelo levantando grandes rocas que caen sobre Pikachu.

Endo: esto no a acabado ¡HAS CAIDO EN MI CARTA TRAMPA!

Referee: chico esto no es Yu gi oh ¬¬

Endo: ¡AL DEMONIO ENTONCES INVOCO A LA LLUVIA DE LA ALARMA DE INCENDIO! -toma un hacha y golpea la alarma de incendio activando los aspersores contra fuego dejando caer agua.

Onix: Onix X_X -cae debilitado.

Endo: ¡EL AGUA VENCE AL TIPO ROCA!

Referee: no se si esto es legal… pero ya que Onix no puede continuar Pikachu gana, por lo tanto el ganador de este combate es Endo Mostaza.

Endo: esa es bien hecho Pikachu.

Pikachu: PIKA ^ ^

Endo: a si, recuérdame comprarte ese collar anti pulgas que vimos en la tienda antes de irnos.

Pikachu: ¬¬

Kabeyama: ten toma la medalla Roca prueba de que ganaste en este gimnasio.

Has conseguido la medalla Roca.

Endo: ¡ESO ES MI PRIMERA MEDALLA! ¡SOLO FALTAN SIETE PARA SER EL MERO MERO DE TODO ESTE FIC! ¡JA JA JA!

Narrador: luego de una muy estúpida batalla con serias faltas a los derechos de autor de Yu gi oh, nuestro héroe ha ganado su primera batalla de gimnasio con su rata ¡DIGO! Pikachu que tiene serios problemas de pulgas.

Pikachu: ¬¬

Narrador: ahora nuestro héroe continua con su estúpido viaje ¡DIGO! gran aventura para convertirse en maestro Pokemon, lo lograra o su facilidad para perderse terminara por convertirlo en un vendedor de churros en las afueras de los estadios ¡NO SE PIERDA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE INAZUMA POKEMON!

* * *

Frost: gracias, gracias no se molesten, espero que les guste el cap, como estoy de vacaciones (si recién estoy de vacaciones, el miércoles recién termine todos los exámenes de fin de semestre de la universidad) intentare actualizar mas rápido todo fic que tengo, asi que solo me queda agregarque Yu gi oh no me pertence, nos vemos hasta la próxima.

Akamaru: ¡GUAF! (See-ya).


End file.
